Los Viajes de Enishi
by Lilac.Kitsune
Summary: UA: Después de abandonar a Jazz Affair, Enishi Yukishiro emprende un viaje en busca de si mismo y una nueva oportunidad. El destino lo lleva a Chile.
1. Chapter 1

剣心 no es mío.

**Capítulo 1**

_Día 1_

Hace dos meses dejé a Jazz Affair y renuncié la compañía. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer y no me arrepiento de la decisión que he tomado, creo que fue lo mejor para mí y para todos, en especial Kenshin y Kaoru, creo que no se merecían que un tipo como yo los siguiera atormentando.

Aunque en estos dos meses me dediqué a poner las cosas en orden y visitar por última vez la tumba de Tomoe, ya he decidido a dónde voy a ir… Bueno, en realidad la suerte lo decidió por mí, ya que agarré un mapa y con los ojos cerrados apunté un lugar. Es un país alejado, pero muy conectado al nuestro gracias a los desastres naturales, se llama Chile. Me pregunto qué encontraré ahí y cómo será. Se ve tan pequeño, tan aislado, por eso creo que es un buen lugar para empezar de nuevo, para conocer y para poder olvidar.

El parlante del aeropuerto anuncia mi vuelo. Mis maletas ya están chequeadas, así es que tomo mi bolso de mano y mi pasaje (sólo de ida) No sé cuánto tiempo estaré fuera de mi país, pero por ahora puedo asegurar que nadie me extrañará mucho… A los Jazz Affair les va muy bien y ya tienen fama tanto aquí como en Estados Unidos, tienen de vuelta a su manager de siempre y por lo que he sabido a través de la prensa, Kenshin anunció su compromiso definitivo con Kaoru… No, no me extrañarán.

Una vez más anuncian mi vuelo. Me acerco al mesón y a la fila. Una muchacha de ojos redondos y rasgos extraños me recibe el pasaje. Algo me dice en inglés, pero casi no la oigo, estoy más pendiente de lo que me espera… ¿Serán todas las mujeres como esta chica¿Qué me espera ahora? Decido, al llegar a mi asiento, cubrirme con una manta y dormir. Espero despertar en este nuevo país y que Dios y el Destino jueguen sus dados.

_Día 2_

Por el parlante puedo escuchar al piloto anunciando el pronto aterrizaje en Santiago de Chile. El día está brillante de sol y alcanzo a ver una cordillera nevada a lo lejos. Se ve que es un país bello en recursos naturales y muy simple. Es justo lo que necesito ahora. Nada de complicaciones o gente apurada, necesito olvidar y encontrar… Encontrarme de nuevo.

El paso por Policía Internacional es lento y agotador, parece que son desconfiados con los recién llegados. Bueno, en Japón las cosas no son diferentes con los extranjeros, al menos hay algo en común con Chile, el aislamiento te hace propenso a cerrarte y ser cauto. Al menos, así lo veo yo. Ahora a buscar un taxi y un buen hotel desde donde poder comenzar a recorrer el lugar… Primero partiré con Santiago y luego recorreré sus otras ciudades, según el folleto que leí en el avión Viñia del Mar (creo que ese es el nombre esa letra extraña no sé cómo pronunciarla) y lugares del sur son dignos de conocerse. Debí haber contratado un guía… No, no es buena idea. Hay cosas que merecen la pena hacerse solo.

- Buenos días, señor- me dice el taxista cuando lo abordo- ¿A dónde se dirige?

- Hotel Hyatt- le digo escuetamente. No creo que merezca la pena explicarle a dónde queda. Él lo sabe.

Mientras me lleva por los caminos de Santiago, aprovecho de ver y observar el entorno. A simple vista no parece una ciudad muy tranquila, la gente camina como si fueran hormigas y hay buses por todos lados. Tal vez debería acortar mi estadía en esta ciudad. No parece distinta de Tokyo o cualquier ciudad llena de estrés y poca amabilidad. Espero me equivoque.

Finalmente llego al hotel. Al menos el lugar donde está emplazado es bastante más tranquilo de lo que vi durante el trayecto. Me alegra saber que al menos aquí me podré relajar un poco. Pienso en Tomoe… ¿Le habrá gustado un lugar como éste? Mi bella Flor de Cerezo, en mis recuerdos siempre me sonríes… Aunque no siempre fue así. ¿Cuántas veces la vi llorar? Sobre todo cuando volví a ver a Kenshin. Qué poco le perdonaba lo que había ocurrido y qué equivocado estaba al respecto. Nunca fui capaz de darme cuenta que él también sufrió al perder a su mejor amiga.

Eramos los mejores amigos. Aoshi, Kenshin y Tomoe. Inseparables. Y yo, en lugar de apoyarme en ellos, los culpé, los odié y me odié. Desde entonces ya no podía recordar a Tomoe sonriente y feliz… Pero ahora… Ahora ella brilla en mis pensamientos, sobre todo cuando fui a verla a Kyoto a su tumba, la que nunca había visitado.

No, basta… No puedo deprimirme con estos pensamientos, no ahora que por fin he vuelto a vivir después de una larga pausa de muchos años. Tras la muerte de mi Tomoe, no podía seguir. Toda mi vida se puso en pausa, pero hoy, después de que mis pensamientos vuelven a fluir y ahora que estoy conociendo el mundo y este país tan curioso, por fin siento que vivo, por fin….

No pude terminar la frase, algo o alguien se estrelló conmigo en el lobby del hotel.

- Lo siento mucho- me dijo la voz- No fue mi intención, iba distraída… Yo….

La joven no pudo terminar la frase. Creo que le impresionó verme. Espero que no se haya asustado.

- ¿Está usted bien?- le dije amablemente para que saliera de su shock.

- Sí… Yo eh… lo lamento- volvió a repetir.

- No se preocupe- le dije- También ha sido culpa mía. ¿Es usted pasajera de este hotel?

- Sí… Digo, no, trabajo acá. Me llamo Blanca. Soy guía turística.

- Oh, qué suerte… Yo no conozco nada de este país, tal vez usted podrá ayudarme en el futuro. Mi nombre es Enishi Yukishiro, encantado- le dije mientras le tomaba la mano para besársela (una mala costumbre que tengo con las mujeres bonitas)

- Oh, usted es japonés… He estado un par de veces en su país. Interesante cultura, realmente bellísimo. Por supuesto que me gustará ayudarlo. Venga, le ayudaré a registrarse y también lo apuntaré en mi agenda de guías. ¿Algo en especial que quiera conocer?

- Sorpréndame- le dije mientras me dejaba guiar por Blanca al mesón de registro. Mi habitación sería la 230… Agradable número, agradable vista desde la pieza. Sí creo que me gustará mucho estar acá después de todo…

- Señor Yukishiro- me dice Blanca antes de irse a cumplir con sus guías de hoy.

- Llámeme Enishi- le digo… Nunca me gustó que me dijeran señor.

- Oh, bien… Enishi. Nuestra cita la apunté para mañana a las 9 de la mañana, lo llevaré por las principales atracciones de Santiago, como son los Cerros Cristobal y Santa Lucía. A medio día, nos esperará una van para llevarnos al valle de Casablanca, ahí conocerá los mejores viñedos del país.

- Suena bien, señorita Blanca… Estoy en sus manos.

- Llámeme Blanca a secas. Es una cita, entonces.

- Es una cita…- le dije y ella se despidió de mí… Antes de cerrar la puerta pude percibir un aroma especial. Su perfume… Un perfume que me trajo muchos recuerdos del pasado. ¡Flor de Cerezo! Blanca ocupa el mismo perfume que Tomoe.

Cerré la puerta con la mente a mil por hora. Blanca… Tomoe… Todo parecía ser una jugada del Destino. Me había puesto en sus manos antes de tomar el avión, pero parecía que de nuevo quería burlarse de mí… ¿O será una señal? Tal vez mi bella Tomoe… No, es ridículo.

Con estos pensamientos me recosté en la mullidísima cama de mi habitación. Los ojos se me cerraron de inmediato, casi como si la conciencia no quisiera acompañarme más. Blanca… Una nueva flor de cerezo.

* * *

Sean bienvenidos a esta nueva historia. Es una especie de continuación de Jazz Affair. Ya que Enishi quedó como un personaje que sólo desaparece, decidí mostrar lo que le ocurre cuando abandona a la banda y comienza a vivir de nuevo.

Dejen Reviews plis, me hacen muy bien.

* * *

_**Notas de la Autora #1**_

Ante algunas sugerencias, comencé este nuevo Fic, esta vez contando la historia de Enishi Yukishiro y su vida post Jazz Affair y post Tomoe. Como el mismo puso, su vida después de que Sakurako murió en ese accidente, quedó suspendida. Sin embargo, siempre, aunque tarde años, la vida da nuevas oportunidades y aparentemente, a Enishi, que por azar visita Chile, Destino le da una nueva oportunidad, con una niña chilena que huele a flores de cerezo. Veremos cómo le va esta vez...

Desde ya espero que disfruten esta historia. Va con todo cariño y se la dedico a quienes me sugirieron una segunda parte... Y como se diuce acá en Chile, no hay primera sin segunda... Sean Bienvenidos.

Mucha Suerte!

パウリナ キツネ


	2. Chapter 2

剣心 no es mío.

**Capítulo 2**

_Día 3_

El teléfono sonó a la hora señalada. Mucho mejor que te despierte un despertador es la voz de una chica diciéndote, "señor son las 7 de la mañana, muy buenos días".

La ducha fue reponedora… Considerando que ayer simplemente caí en la cama y no hubo ni poder humano o divino que me sacara de ahí. No tuve sueño alguno, pero mi primer pensamiento estuvo en Blanca, la mujer que conocí ayer. Y más que en eso, en su perfume. ¿Tanta podría ser la coincidencia?…

_- Enishi… Vive, se feliz._

- ¡Tomoe!

- _Enishi, ya pudiste abrir tu corazón una vez…Date una oportunidad de nuevo… Vive._

- ¿Tomoe, la has puesto en mi camino?

Sólo escuché su risa clara y dulce, como en los viejos tiempos. Tomoe sonreía de nuevo… Seguro ella era la que había jugado con Destino y me había puesto a esta mujer en mi camino. Una bella mujer de otro país, que vive una vida ajena a la mía, pero que sin duda puede enseñarme mucho… Una flor de cerezo.

Me vestí rápidamente. A ver si alcanzaba a tomar desayuno antes de mi tour.

- Tomoe…¿Crees que esta vez tendré suerte con esta chica?- murmuré

Aunque no obtuve respuesta alguna, supe en mi corazón que las cosas podían ser diferentes. Sólo debía intentarlo.

El desayuno estuvo excelente. La comida de avión siempre ha sido un desastre y eso en cualquier clase en la que te subas. Al menos, los huevos con tocino, las tostadas, el jugo y el café (de cafetera) que sirven acá, es realmente levanta muertos.

- Estoy listo para enfrentar un nuevo día- djie… Dios, hace muchos años que no decía una frase jingle como esa, desde que estabamos en la banda con Kenshin y los otros… Sakura Jazz Band. ¡Qué recuerdos!

Sonreí como hacía tiempo no lo hacía, tanto que mis músculos faciales se estiraron con mucho esfuerzo. Sin embargo, se sintió feliz y más todavía cuando llegué con esa sonrisa al lobby y me encontré con Blanca… No estaba sola. Una chica vestida igual que ella, con el uniforme del hotel la acompañaba. Era también muy bella.

- Buenos días, Enishi- me dijo respondiendo mi sonrisa- Déjeme presentarle a una amiga y compañera de trabajo, Gabriela.

- Mucho gusto- dije mientras le besaba la mano. Pude notar que su perfume era jazmín, como el de Kaoru… Destino¿estás de broma?

- Me acompañaba mientras esperábamos a nuestros respectivos tours.- me explicó Blanca mientras Gabriela sonreía ante mi gesto. ¿Acaso así no es como saludan los occidentales?

- Realmente es un caballero- dijo la chica mirando a Blanca- Ojalá nuestros compatriotas hicieran lo mismo al saludarnos…

- Te dije… Y además lo tengo para mí solito hoy…. No viene con nadie más- No pude captar bien lo que le decía Blanca a su amiga, pero por la sonrisa de Gabriela, pude captar que hablaban de mí… Espero que cosas buenas, no más.

- Oh! Ahí viene mi grupo, Blanca. Nos vemos después… Me llamas cuando vuelvas¿sí?… Un gusto señor Enishi- me dijo mientras corría hacia un grupo de norteamericanos vestidos con caquis y camisas hawaianas.

Una flor de cerezo y una flor de jazmín… ¿Es que acaso nunca puedo tenerlo fácil? Ambas son bellas, como todas las chicas que he visto acá. Esos ojos redondos y expresivos que tienen, siempre alegres. ¿Acaso no habrá una mujer chilena triste? Parece que no. Pero, estas dos, justo tienen los perfumes que yo añoro más del Japón… Ambos con recuerdos. Tomoe, la flor de cerezo con la que me di cuenta que podía amar. Kaoru, la flor de jazmín, con la que me di cuenta que podía amar… de nuevo. Sin embargo, sin embargo Blanca me recuerda mucho a mi Tomoe, siempre feliz… Tal vez, tal vez Destino lo hizo para molestarme solamente…

- ¿Enishi?- la voz de Blanca me sacó de mis pensamientos. Casi había olvidado que ella estaba acá y que nos teníamos que ir- ¿Enishi, se encuentra usted bien?

- Sí, disculpe- le dije un tanto avergonzado. Me había olvidado por completo que debíamos irnos- ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

- Por supuesto.- me respondió ella con una sonrisa encantadora. Sí, de seguro mi Tomoe la puso en mi camino.

- Su perfume…- no pude terminar la oración, ella supo que era lo que iba a preguntar.

- Esencia de Flor de Cerezo de Shiseido. Es mi favorita. Con Gabriela vamos cada dos meses a una tienda acá en Providencia donde venden productos de esa marca. Ella ocupa la Esencia de Flor de Jazmín, dice que le ayuda a mantenerse relajada sobre todo cuando los turistas se ponen a hacer preguntas muy tontas. ¡JAJAJA! Así es ella, un poco impaciente.

- Ya veo- Vaya. Nunca había visto nada igual. Tal vez, bajo otras circunstancias, Tomoe y Kaoru también habrían sido amigas, como Blanca y Gabriela.

- Enishi, la van está en la entrada… El plan es el siguiente- me dijo nuevamente sacándome de mis pensamientos- Lo primero será ir al cerro San Cristóbal, ahí subiremos hasta el Jardín Japonés, Iremos a dar una vuelta en teleférico y si usted desea, podemos ir al Zoológico, yo lo dejo a libertad del turista, no a todos les gusta ir para allá.

- Me parece bien el tour completo, Blanca. Suena muy bien.

- ¡Genial!- me respondió ella con entusiasmo- Lo siguiente será conocer el casco antiguo de Santiago, algunos museos como el Colonial y las Iglesias. La Arquitectura de Iglesias acá es increíble. Luego y tal como se lo dije ayer, iremos hasta el valle de Casablanca para conocer las Viñas y almorzar en uno de los Club House que tienen. Podrá degustar el vino de acá, que es uno de los mejores del mundo.

- Bien… Qué esperamos- realmente su profesionalismo me entusiasmaba, es como cuando recién partí mi carrera como manager, pensando que olvidaría lo ocurrido. Pero tampoco fue así. No del todo.

- Siéntase en libertado de preguntar lo que quiera- me dijo mientras avanzábamos a la van. Yo sólo tenía una pregunta, pero era imposible hacérsela a ella de frente, al menos no por ahora¿Quiere salir conmigo?

_Día 4_

El paseo de ayer realmente me mostró más de lo que había visto cuando recién llegué. Si se aprende a mirar, Santiago no resulta tan terrible como creí en un principio. Pero probablemente, lo que más me gustó fue el Cerro San Cristóbal. El jardín japonés, me recordó a un parque donde íbamos con Tomoe en Kyoto. Sólo faltó el árbol de cerezo, pero la paz se respiraba igual.

- Es algo pequeño, pero ideal para venir a leer- me dijo Blanca cuando llegamos- Yo siempre vengo acá cuando quiero despejarme. Un buen libro y nada de ruido… ¡En pleno Santiago!

- ¿Es muy ruidosa esta ciudad?- le pregunté.

- ¡Uf! A veces me gustaría ser hechicera para hacer que la ciudad se callara un rato… Aunque, a la larga, te terminas acostumbrando, pero para aquellos días que no, este lugar es perfecto.

- Lo han hecho muy bien… - le dije- Me recuerda a un parque en mi patria.

No le dije nada de Tomoe… Creo que es muy luego para algo tan íntimo. Uno nunca sabe cómo podría reaccionar la otra persona si abres toda tu vida el primer día de salir con ella.

- Me alegro que hayan hecho un buen trabajo… Pensé que sería un Jardín Japonés a la Chilena- me dijo.

- ¿A la Chilena?- dije con extrañeza, pensé que sólo se hablaba del modo de un país en la cocina.

- Sí, acá cuando algo está hecho como una imitación, muchas veces burda del original, o muy sui generis, se le dice a la Chilena.

- Bueno, en este caso debo decir que no… Qué está muy bien.

Luego vino el silencio. El viento que soplaba me trajo su perfume a cerezo nuevamente. Fue como si Tomoe me empujara a ella. Más cerca… más cerca. Cuando estuve a su lado al punto de poder sentir su esencia y su calor, no pude aguantarlo más, fue automático.

- Blanca¿Quiere salir conmigo?

La pregunta la pilló de sorpresa, pero no estaba asustada. Buena señal, al menos.

- Enishi… ¡Guau! Siempre creí que los japoneses eran más fríos- me dijo muy alegre de que preguntara.

Su comentario podría haberse tomado a mal… Pero en cierto modo tenía razón, éramos un poco más distantes. Pero yo no estaba en Japón, estaba en Chile y cuando estés en Roma…

- Claro que me gustaría salir con usted, Enishi- me dijo con una sonrisa.

- Ahora sí tendremos una cita…- le dije aludiendo su comentario del día anterior- Dígame Blanca¿acá hay casas de Sushi?

- Oh, claro… Hay una cerca del hotel- me respondió

- Entonces allá la llevaré, es un buen lugar para conversar y disfrutar de una buena cena al estilo de mi país. Espero que no sea A la Chilena.

Mi comentario la hizo reír y su risa me recordó a Tomoe. Fue como si Dios y todo en el universo la apuntara con un dedo. Ella era mi respuesta. Medio planeta recorrido para venir a encontrar un ángel.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedará acá?- preguntó de pronto.

- No lo sé todavía… Todo depende de lo que Destino diga respecto de lo que ando buscando…

- Es que acaso perdió algo en su país.

Su percepción me tocó hondo. Casi como si hubiese leído mi mente.

- Sí, perdí algo allá… Aunque parece que acá estoy más cerca de encontrarlo acá que en ninguna otra parte- y dicho esto, tomé su mano casi empujado por una fuerza invisible (¿Tomoe?) Para mi sorpresa, ella correspondió mi gesto con ternura.

* * *

Veo que Enishi no puede quejarse... Todo le está resultando bien.

**_gabyhyatt_**: Es un hotel que conozco muy bien... Muchas veces tuve que reportear ahí. Sobre todo cuando Miguel Bosé se alojó ahí durante su gira.

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora #2_**

Bien, algunas se habrán dado cuenta de mi inspiración para las dos chilenas que están en esta historia. Las aludidas espero que no se sientan incómodas. Cualquier parecido con la vida real es sólo coincidencia.(JEJEJE)

Sobre el Jardín Japonés. Hay uno en medio del cerro San Cristobal, en uno de sus caminos.Es realmente bellísimo, aunque como puse en la historia no recuerdo un Sakura. En otros jardines que he visitado en el extranjero, me tocó el florecimiento de las flores de cerezo y es increíble cómo los pétalos llueven sobre uno. Todo lo que sale en los mangas y animé ES VERDAD! Si sólo me faltaba la música para estar listos. JAJAJA

A la Chilena, tal como Blanca se lo explica a Enishi, el término implica una copia un poco más burda o más "propia" de un comportamiento, concepto, lugar que hemos copiado de un original casi siempre extranjero. (bueno, la verdad, siempre extranjero, si no, no lo copiaríamos, sería un original chileno y eso ya de por sí es a la Chilena)

Han probado el Sushi? Acá en Chile hay muy buenos maestros. Todos fueron a estudiar a Japón, así es que no tienen nada que envidiarle a otros sushis que hay en todo el mundo. No son A la Chilena (JAJAJA)

Mucha suerte, será hasta el próximo capítulo

パウリナ キツネ


	3. Chapter 3

剣心 no es mío.

**Capítulo 3**

_Día 4_

- ¡Balnca!- Gabriela estaba en el comedor de trabajadores cuando la aludida llegó al lugar- ¡Blanca por acá!

- Hola, Gaby ¿Qué se cuenta?- preguntó la muchacha con un aura de alegría que no le quitaba nadie.

- Hey, y esa casa… ¿Parece que te fue bien con el japonecito, no¿Cómo se llamaba?

- Enishi- respondió secamente Blanca. Sin embargo, su amiga tenía razón le había ido muy bien.

- Bueno cuéntamelo todo… No me vas a dejar con la duda¿no? Te vas en la guía soñada por todas. Un atractivo hombre y tú solos. Merezco un resumen.

- No es para tanto- dijo Blanca un tanto ruborizada- Es un buen chico y muy atractivo, en eso tienes razón… Pero, no hay mucho que contar.

- Me pregunto si tendrá un hermano- dijo Gabriela sin tomar en cuenta lo último dicho por Blanca.

- Bueno… Si quieres le pregunto mañana, me invitó a cenar.

- ¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!- gritó Gabriela- ¿Y me dices que no ha pasado nada entre ustedes?

- Bueno, es sólo una cita… No exageres. No me voy a casar con él.

- No, pero así cómo van las cosas… ¡Yo quiero ser la madrina!

Ambas mujeres se rieron del último comentario. Era verdad, en cierto modo. Enishi, aunque no había intentado besarla, le tomó la mano y ella tampoco la había quitado al contrario. _"Todo es tan extraño", _pensó Blanca. Sin embargo, intentó tranquilizarse. Al fin y al cabo, Enishi sólo estaba de paso.

_Día 5_

Me levanté extrañado… Aún no lograba sacarme de la cabeza que era yo quien tomó la mano de esa muchacha en el jardín Japonés. _"No quiero cometer el mismo error de nuevo.. No quiero compararla a Tomoe"_, pensó Enishi mientras se alistaba a ducharse.

- Esa niña se merece todo el respeto y cariño de alguien que no esté atado a su pasado. Espero no haberla ilusionado con un impulso tan torpe de mi parte. Sin embargo…

No pudo terminar sus pensamientos… No quería llegar a esa frase, ya le había pasado con Kaoru… No puedo admitir que estoy enamorado, porque no estoy seguro de si es amor o sólo el hecho de que me recuerda a Tomoe.

El resto del día se lo pasó leyendo en el balcón de su habitación. Probablemente, la mayor cantidad de equipaje que traía eran sólo libros. Había que ponerse al día con toda la literatura que había comprado en Japón, pero que gracias a su trabajo de manager, era imposible de comenzar… Y era una de sus grandes pasiones, leer, y leer y leer.

De pronto, un recuerdo le asaltó como un rayo… ¡TENÍA UNA CITA CON BLANCA HOY!

- Entonces, Blanca nos veremos mañana a las 8 acá en el Lobby- le dijo a ella con un tono dulce y poco característico de él.

- Sí. Ya verá que este restorán es excelente, Enishi. No se arrepentirá.

- Oh, no importa si es insufrible… Ya la compañía paga todo- y besando la mano de la mujer se alejó rumbo al ascensor. Lo último que alcanzó a ver de la Nueva Flor de Cerezo, fue el rubor de sus mejillas.

- Dios¿qué hora es?… Las 6 de la tarde… rayos, si hasta me olvidé de almorzar.- se decía mientras veía algo que ponerse. Había que causar una mejor impresión que el día anterior- Ok, le dije a las 8… Son las 6… Si dejo elegido el atuendo puedo seguir leyendo hasta las 7 y 30- se decía mientras se daba cuenta que el libro estaba muy bueno y muy entretenido.

Así, Enishi dejó listo su traje para la noche (un traje de gala tradicional japonés) y retomó su lectura. Una biografía de Charlie Parker… Uno de los pocos indicios de su pasado jazzero y de su vida como músico. Puso en la radio un CD llamado Días de Lluvia y volvió a relajarse.

Blanca, en tanto, no sabía qué ponerse. Tenía que escoger algo que delatara su verdadera personalidad, pero que tampoco fuera muy formal. _"Al fin y al cabo, es sólo una cita informal"_, pero después de haber visto todo su closet, estaba cada vez más decidida a quedarse con su uniforme.

- ¡Vamos, Blanca!- se dijo dándose ánimos- Alguna cosa tiene que haber por ahí.

Si tan sólo Gabriela estuviera con ella, todo sería diferente.

De pronto, entre las últimas tenidas que le quedaban encontró el vestido perfecto. Blanco con unos bellos estampados de flores rosa en el ruedo.

- Había olvidado este vestido- se dijo mientras comenzaba a probárselo- No lo usaba desde… Mejor no decir el tiempo. Al menos, todavía me queda bien.

- ¡Perfecto!- exclamó Blanca- Muestra mi personalidad y no es formal. Espero causar una buena expresión.

La hora de la cita se acercaba a pasos agigantados. Sin embargo, las dos almas se lo tomaban con calmas diferentes… Enishi, ajustaba su traje y comenzaba a sentir hambre por su falta de almuerzo. Blanca, en tanto, no sabía bien qué pensar. Era la primera vez que se ponía tan nerviosa en un primera cita con alguien. _"Es de otro país y sus costumbres son tan diferentes… Espero caerle bien más allá de ser guía turística"._

- Blanca- dijo Enishi cuando la vio entrar en el Lobby- Está bellísima.

Miró el vestido de ella y se dio cuenta de su estampado: Flores de Cerezo.

- Oh…- dijo de pronto la muchacha, al ver a Enishi vestido a la usanza japonesa- No pensé que era tan formal la cita habría venido con algo diferente.

- No, no se preocupe- dijo él algo desconcertado- La verdad es que no sabía qué usar para esta ocasión, todavía no conozco todas las costumbres de ustedes.

Ella rió de buena gana. No era una burla, pero la situación era realmente divertida… Enishi enrojeció un poco… Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan niño.

- ¿Nos vamos?- preguntó Blanca con el mismo tono y la misma sonrisa del día anterior. ¡Cómo resistirse a ello1 se dijo Enishi mientras caminaban al exterior.

* * *

Sí lo sé. Fue un capítulo cortito, pero quiero reservar toda la cita para lo que se viene... Mucho pasará en ella y me habría salido un capítulo muy largo si lo hacía todo acá.

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora #3_**

Bueno, aunque no ha tenido tanta aceptación como Jazz Affair, esta segunda parte igual irácargada de guiños a la historia anterior. Por ahora no se ve muy fanfic de Kenshin (bueno, es de Enishi, qué esperaban), pero pronto habrá apariciones estelares y muchas otras sorpresas.

En un free talk: Me voy a meter en Kendo... Ya lo he decidido. Sólo debo juntar el dinero necesario para mi Shinai y estoy lista. Wish me luck! Será toda una aventura para mí.

Por favor, sigan leyendo... Y dejen comentarios, es la mejor manera de saber que a ustedes les gusta y lo que se puede mejorar


	4. Chapter 4

剣心 no es mío.

**Capítulo 4**

_Día 5 (la cita)_

El restorán era acogedor y no muy grande. Estaba ambientado como una casita japonesa típica y la decoración era bastante equilibrada. Al menos de entrada, era un lugar que invitaba a quedarse.

- Sean bienvenidos- dijo una muchacha chileno japonesa cuando entramos- Mi nombre es Tsubame y yo los atenderé esta noche. Pasen por acá.

Nos llevó a una barra donde podíamos ver cómo el maestro trabajaba el sushi. A Blanca, que conocía el lugar pero nunca había venido, le pareció alucinante.

- ¡Mira!- me dijo casi como una niña pequeña- fíjate cómo cortan el pescado, parece un bisturí.

- Si algún día puedo, cocinaré sushi para usted. No soy un maestro, pero puedo hacerlo igual de bien- le dije.

- Oh, disculpa, Enishi. Se me olvida que usted debe manejar esto. Pero… yo nunca lo había visto- me dijo Blanca un poco avergonzada.

- No tiene nada de que avergonzarse, ni disculparse. Yo también disfruté mucho cuando vi por primera vez a un maestro trabajar- le dije para que no se sintiera tan mal.

En ese momento llegó la mesera, Tsubame lista para anotar los pedidos.

- Esta noche hay todo tipo de sushi y tempuras, además tenemos Sake caliente. Mi sugerencia es que prueben el tempura de pescado y una buena Sopa Miso que es a base de Tofu.

- Suena muy bien, Tsubame- le dije amablemente a la mesera- Tomaremos el sake para empezar y quiero que nos sirvas todo lo que has sugerido, además de una orden de Nori Maki.

- Muy buena elección señor. ¿Usted es japonés verdad?- me preguntó la chica feliz de ver a un compatriota.

- Sí, llegué hace unos días¿usted es chilena?- le pregunté

- Mitad chilena, mi padre es japonés. Encantada de ver a un compatriota y tan bien vestido- me dijo- Iré por vuestros pedidos.

- Creo que está contenta de ver a alguien como usted acá. No se debe ver muy seguido- dijo Blanca de pronto, después de haber observado toda la escena.

- Supongo que no vienen muchos japoneses por acá¿no?- afirmé.

- La verdad es que he visto muchos en el hotel, pero son hombres de negocios y la mayoría de las empresas los llevan a probar la comida típica de acá. Se olvidan de que ellos pueden sentir nostalgia por un buen plato de sushi o miso…

- Bueno, no tanta nostalgia en realidad. Siempre es bueno probar algo nuevo. Eso me da una idea… Le gustaría volver a salir conmigo.

- ¡Guau!- dijo ella con sorpresa- Esperaba esa pregunta para el final de la cita.

- Oh… bueno, si usted prefiere, Blanca, le volveré a preguntar al final de la velada.

- No me mal interprete, Enishi… Sólo que usualmente uno espera esa pregunta después. Por supuesto, me gustaría salir con usted de nuevo. Mañana salgo a las 8 de mi trabajo (un grupo grande de turistas)

- Es que me gustaría probar la cocina de acá- dije para darle una idea de dónde quería ir.

- Conozco un muy buen lugar- me dijo ella con seguridad. Bueno trabaja en esto de conocer- Es una picada. Algo realmente típico.

- ¿Picada?- pregunté un poco asustado.

- Es un tipo de restorán familiar, casi siempre atendido por su propio dueño donde la comida es típicamente chilena y muy barata. No tiene que asustarse, Enishi, le gustará mucho.

En ese momento llegó el sake correctamente servido en una botella de porcelana.

- Salud- dijo ella cuando le serví el primer vaso.

Realmente sabía muy bien. Hacía tiempo que el sake no me sabía tan bien como ahora… El sake se sentía dulce, después de tantos años.

- Lo disfruta, Enishi- me preguntó Blanca.

- Como hace años no había podido disfrutarlo- le respondí

- ¿Por qué es eso?- me preguntó ella intrigada.

- En Japón existe una tradición que apunta a que si el sake te sabe mal, es porque en tu vida interior hay muchos problemas y sufrimiento. Bueno, puedo dar fe de que ello es verdad porque el sake por años me supo desagradable.

- Ya veo… ¿Por eso se fue de Japón?- no sabía que acá en Chile eran tan directos para preguntar.

- Bueno, por eso y por otras cosas- suspiré- Creo que se merece saber toda la historia.

- Sólo si usted desea contarla- dijo ella.

- Deseo…

Así le relaté mi vida desde el principio. Mi amistad con Kenshin y Aoshi. Sobre Tomoe y nuestro noviazgo, el accidente y sus consecuencias. Mi primer escape de Japón a Norteamérica. Mi vida como manager de bandas de jazz. Mi reencuentro con Kenshin, Aoshi y su banda. Mi relación con Kaoru, la novia de Kenshin… En fin, quise contarle todo, todo. Me sentía liberado cada vez que avanzaba en la historia y debo decir que el sake me supo cada vez más dulce. Como si las palabras fueran verdaderos remedios para mi pasado.

Ella escuchó en silencio.

- Y así, como vez, es que me vine acá, buscando una nueva vida y una respuesta a tantos años de pausa que hice.

- Lo comprendo…- me dijo ella con dulzura- Si hubiese sido yo la que perdió a alguien tan amado, no habría sido tan fuerte, me habría vuelto loca de rabia. Usted al menos, pudo sentir que Tomoe lo acompañó gran parte de ese dolor, aunque fuera su recuerdo.

- Creo que todavía me acompaña- le dije- me da fuerzas para volver a ser feliz. Por ello cuando la conocí a usted….- me detuve, no podía decirle lo mucho que me recordaba a Tomoe y que su perfume era el mismo de ella… No sé cómo se puede tomare algo así. Puede creer que ella es sólo un reemplazo y no me gustaría que pensara eso, porque Blanca… Ella es diferente.

- ¿Cuando me conoció a mi, sintió que Tomoe le daba su bendición, es eso?- me dijo de pronto. Me sobresalté. No sabía qué contestar, era la interpretación correcta.

- Sí, se puede decir que sí… Que Tomoe me sonrió una vez más cuando la conocí a usted.

Sólo sonrió en silencio. Tampoco es que hubiera algo más que decir. En ese momento llegó nuestra orden.

- ¡Qué lo disfruten!- dijo Tsubame- Cualquier cosa que necesiten, no duden en hacérmelo saber.

Y con una reverencia se retiró a atender a nuevos clientes que llegaban.

- Se ve delicioso…- dijo Blanca- Nunca he probado el tempura.

- Es un manjar- le respondí animado- Mira, debes untarlo así en la salsa de soya y luego te lo comes. Debes mascarlo lentamente para poder sentir la mezcla de sabores.

Blanca tomó los palillos con una maestría que no habría esperado y siguiendo mis instrucciones, al cabo de unos segundos se notaba en su rostro que realmente le gustaba mucho lo que estaba comiendo.

Así transcurrió la velada… Entre el sake caliente y el helado de tempura (muy rico realmente) Finalmente, llegó la hora de irse.

- ¡Dios! Son más de las 12, es realmente tarde… - dijo Blanca con preocupación- Mañana tengo que estar a las 9 para recibir a mi primer grupo de turistas.

- Tranquila- le dije yo- verás que llegas sin problemas mañana. Vamos, no perdamos más tiempo.

- Muchas gracias por venir, señor- dijo Tsubame cuando salíamos del restorán- espero que vuelva pronto.

- Felicita al maestro de mi parte- dije yo antes de slair.

- Vaya… Mi jefe me matará si llego tarde- seguía repitiendo Blanca. Creo que un poco de sake se le había ido a la cabeza, porque parecía no escuchar lo que yo le estaba diciendo para calmarla.

- Blanca…¡Blanca!- dije yo tomándola por los hombros- Hey, está todo bien. Y si tu jefe te dice algo yo te defenderé, ya verás. Al fin y al cabo soy cliente y puedo solicitar una guía turística cuando se me antoje, ya verás que no hay problema.

Eso pareció tranquilizarla. Así, caminamos hasta el hotel, mientras llevaba a Blanca del brazo en silencio. Ella se veía mucho más relajada.

- Bien- le dije yo cuando llegamos al Lobby- Acá nos despedimos.

- Sí… Entonces mañana a las 8 nos vemos- me dijo ella con un dejo de decepción en su mirada.

- A las 8 te estaré esperando- y sin mediar pensamiento o acción alguna, la abracé y la besé en los labios. ¡Qué dulce contacto! En mi mente, Tomoe sonreía y se desvanecía por fin. Su alma estaba en paz, mientras mi beso se hacía cada vez más profundo y correspondido.

- Buenas noches, Blanca…- le dije en el oído después de tan largo beso.

- Buenas noches, Enishi…- dijo ella con una voz dulce y sonriente.

Antes de subir al ascensor, la miré de nuevo. Se veía aún más bella que cuando recién la encontré esta tarde. En su mirada se podía leer el cariño que estaba comenzando a sentir por mí… El mismo que había comenzado a sentir por ella.

* * *

Veo que para Blanca este es el mejor trabajo del mundo... No se pierdan el próximo capítulo con las reacciones de Gabriela y otras hierbas. 

**_Blankaoru:_** Me alegra que te guste mucho el personaje de Blanca... En realidad está un poco basado en cómo somos todas las chicas de este país, sobre todo cuando nos gusta un niño y queremos impresionarlo no sólo por lo linda que somos sino también, otros atributos. Enishi siempre me ha parecido un personaje culto e instruido... No sé por qué, pero siempre pensé que en esos años en que crecía solo (el original) se iba instruyendo un poco de todo, por algo llegó a dirigir una organización de caracter mafioso (algo que no es tan fácil como puede creerse, algunos llegan a estudiar en Ues para saber cómo administrar) En cuanto a Enishi en el fic, bueno se fue a Estados Unidos y dirigía bandas de jazz, así es que culto es, por supuesto.

Bueno, intento escribir una buena historia... Esa es la idea de escribir fics, por lo menos para mí. Escribir para mejorar el estilo propio y escribir para poner a tus personajes favoritos en situaciones que te gustaría verlos... Es como, "lo que me falta ver" o "qué pasaría sí..."Por lo menos mi idea del fic es ir un poco más allá y poner a tu personaje en una historia que siempre has deseado verlo.

No tienes ides de lo loca que es mi musa... Hay días en que da vueltas en mi original y salen tres o cuatro pág de una... A veces se da vuelta en varios fics de una... Éste por ejemplo lo empecé a ver cuando todavía no pensaba terminar Jazz Affair. Por eso parece que siempre fuera muy rápido, pero la verdad es que los capítulos me pueden salir de a varios en un día. jajaja

_**Arcasdrea**_: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo... Me alegro que este fic tb te esté gustando mucho. Y sorpresas vienen. Ah! Gracias por el apoyo en lo del Kendo. Espero lograr mis objetivos con él.

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora #4_**

Me está saliendo un romance muy a la Chilena... JAJAJA! Es muy dulce y aunque parece que fuera rápido en realidad va despacio, viendo cómo no meter las patas (o sea, echarlo a perder todo) con la persona que te gusta.

Lo del restorán japonés. Saqué los platos y las ideas de mis idas a Sushi Houses y restoranes varios. Los platos mencionados todos los he probado y realmente les digo, si tienen la oportunidad, vayan y disfruten, no se van a arrepentir de ello. Lo que más recomiendo son la sopa Miso y el helado de Tempura, que es un copo de helado de azafrán envuelto en masa tempura frita (sí es increíble como no se derrite el helado), esto va en una base de triple sec flambeado, es muy delicioso.

En cuanto a Tsubame, es como la original, pero imagínenla con rasgos un poco más chilenos por la mezcla. Es muy bonita y muy simpática y no será su última aparición se los aseguro... Además, hay que adelantar que Jazz Affair tendrá una breve pero intensa aparición en este fic, en el futuro.

El sake, se puede ir a la cabeza con mucha facilidad, por ello Blanca va entonada (o sea con el sake en la cabeza), pero no va ebria, así es que tampoco había que preocuparse de lo que pudiera pasarle.

Free Talk: Me conseguí un shinai con una amiga, eso me permitirá inscribirme en Kendo antes de lo esperado y poder juntar la platita para un buen shinai (que valen 45 mil pesos chilenos) Lo importante es que podré hacerlo, yeiii

Por ahora, es todo. Sigan dejando posts y reviews. Me gusta saber de ustedes y de lo que piensan respecto de mi historia.

Mucha suerte!

パウリナ キツネ


	5. Chapter 5

剣心 no es mío.

**Capítulo 5**

_Día 6_

_"La Embajada de Japón y El Club de Jazz de Ñuñoa, se complacen en presentar:_ JAZZ AFFAIR EN CONCIERTO 

_La banda japonesa más popular en el mundo del jazz y únicos en su país en estar fichados por el sello Verve."_

_Viernes 4 y Sábado 5_

Blanca se detuvo a observar el cartel mientras paseaba a un grupo de suecos. ¿Esa no era la banda de la que le había hablado Enishi?

- Se lo comentaré esta noche, puede que le interese- murmuró.

En eso se dio cuenta que sus turistas la miraban extraño, por lo que decidió continuar actuando como si nada y una sonrisa, que más parecía un rictus nervioso. _"Rayos, estos tipos creen que los chilenos estamos todos locos"._

Me levanté tarde hoy. Sin embargo, al abrir los ojos, me di cuenta de que realmente estaba muy contento. _"Hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía así. Nunca había podido confiar en alguien tanto como para contarle mi vida, sin embargo, no estoy arrepentido. Blanca… ella definitivamente es increíble."_

Decidí seguir con mis lecturas y dar un paseo por la piscina y los jardines del hotel. Es un lugar muy bello (ya lo vi desde el balcón) y todavía no he aprovechado el entorno a mi pesar. 

- Con Blanca no me juntaré hasta esta tarde, así es que puedo aprovechar el día para pasear- me dije, no pensando en que su compañía no se extrañaba, pero no puedo quedarme sentado todo el día.

Así, me duché y con un libro bajo el brazo, salí a los jardines a tomar un jugo y respirar el aire puro entre los árboles.

A la hora de almuerzo, Blanca se encontró con Gabriela y por supuesto que esta última la acosó con preguntas.

- Bueno, me vas a contar, quiero saberlo ¡TODO!

- Vale, vale… Partiré con lo que te interesa saber: Me besó….- dijo Blanca, no sin sonrojarse un poco.

- GUAUUUU¿Y, qué tal¿Fue bueno¿Hubo mariposas en el estómago?

- Uf… No tienes idea. Es maravilloso, me gustaría saber solamente a dónde va esta relación.

- Blanca… Siempre preocupándote de cosas que no merecen la pena. .. No por ahora. Disfruta el momento. Es un chico guapo, que por alguna razón te ha tomado en serio y le gustas. Qué importa si dura un año o un día… ¿Acaso valdría menos la pena si fuera así?

Su amiga, en eso último tenía la razón. En estos momentos no importaba mucho porque, dentro de todo, Enishi era un ave de paso en este país. Pero… ¿Qué pasaba con lo que empezaba a sentir? _"No, no, no. Blanca, mejor no preguntarse tanto eso, total, las cosas, si hay sentimientos, pueden ir por muchos caminos. Y si no… No me voy a arrepentir de haber pasado uno de los mejores veranos con un turista y tu trabajas con muchos", _pensó la chica.

- ¡BLANCA!- gritó Gabriela- Te estoy hablando…

- Lo siento, es que me quedé pensando en un par de cosas…

- ¿Qué¿Qué¿Te dijo algo?

- Bueno, me contó parte de su vida. No pensé que lo haría. No tan rápido al menos.

- ¿Su vida¿En la primera cita?- la incredulidad de Gabriela se notaba en los tonos agudos que estaba alcanzando a medida que hablaba.

- Sí… Cosas lindas, pero tristes.

- Ok, seré copuchenta, pero no chismosa. Si te contó cosas tan privadas es porque confía en ti y sería muy rudo de tu parte llegar y contármelas, así es que de ello no te preguntaré nada.

Blanca sonrió y le agradeció a su amiga que su curiosidad tuviera límites.

- Bien… Le preguntaste si tenía hermanos- dijo Gabriela de pronto y con los ojos brillantes.

- Lo siento, amiga, pero no tiene.

Su decepción sólo podía ser comparable con la de una caricatura. Luego siguieron protestas y cosas como, "Blanca, por qué siempre tienes que tener suerte"… Pero luego ambas rieron y mucho.

Finalmente, la joven se despidió de su amiga. Había que volver a trabajar y luego, darse un tiempo para poder arreglarse para estar más o menos presentable para su cita de esta noche.

- Me tienes que contar cómo les va en la "picada"- le dijo Gabriela cuando se despidieron.

- Lo haré, tranquila…- dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa pícara- Sólo me guardaré los detalles sabrosos para mí. ¡JAJAJAJA!

- ¡MALA!

Gabriela sin duda era su mejor amiga. Se habían conocido en la universidad y ambas lograron trabajar en el hotel Hyatt cuando aún hacían sus prácticas profesionales. Eso las ayudó mucho para poder pagar sus carreras y lograr una temprana independencia. Además de unirlas más, gracias a sus experiencias comunes con los turistas.

La piscina es un rico lugar para echarse cuando el sol calienta pero no quema y descansar sin pensar en nada. Es una de las razones por las que me gusta echarme a eso de las 5 de la tarde y sólo reposar. Nada de lectura, nada de pensar, sólo descansar un rato.

- A veces merece la pena estar relajado- me dije, mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que el sol me diera en el rostro.

Las horas pasaban lento y, de pronto comencé a sentir que extrañaba mucho conversar con Blanca.

- Bien, bien- murmuré- Eso es buena señal. Hay cosas que vale la pena extrañar un rato, así cuando te encuentras con ellas, siempre es más delicioso.

Ya mi reloj indicaba las 6 de la tarde. Era hora de volver a la habitación y comenzar a arreglarme. "_Ni siquiera sé que me voy a poner esta noche"_, pensé mientras tomaba el ascensor.

El grupo de turistas de Blanca, realmente le estaba dando dolores de cabeza. Preguntaban todo y no podían avanzar nunca en el plan señalado en el horario.

- Si esto sigue así, llegaré tarde a mi cita con Enishi- murmuraba, mientras pensaba que afortunadamente había traído ropa de recambio para no tener que volver a casa.

Ya eran las 7 y 45. Enishi estaba vistiéndose de manera semi formal (todavía no sabía cómo vestirse para una cita con una chica) y Blanca llegaba corriendo por el vestíbulo del hotel directamente a los camarines del personal del hotel.

- Dios, 15 minutos… Apúrate, apúrate, apúrate- decía la joven mientras iba por el ascensor- Condenados turistas fósiles (así le dijo a los viejos)Por qué tienen que preguntarlo todo.

Mientras ella se dirigía a cambiarse de ropa, Enishi bajaba al lobby a esperar a su cita…

* * *

Chachaaaan! Bueno, tal parece que Blanca cumplirá con la puntualidad chilena, aunque no fue su culpa! 

Se vienen los Jazz Affair... Uy, esto será interesante

**_gabyhyatt_**: Cuando uno se siente cómodo con otra persona, suele abrirse rápidamente. A mí me pasó muchas veces, que hay gente que me contó toda su vida a horas de conocerme.En eso me basé para hacer esa escena. Gracias por los comentarios!

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora #5_**

Cosas interesantes se vienen para los capítulos futuros. Así es que esperen ansiosas... Vuelven los JAzz Affair con una gira muy lejos por el mundo... Y han veido a caer a Chile, de todos los países...

Me demoré un poco en subir este capítulo, porque estuve toda la tarde fuera caminando por Viña con mi novio. Aprovechamos de ir a las tiendas especializadas y mirar algunas figuritas de acción y juguetes. Ando loca con una figurita de Kenshin Himura como Rurouni preciosa. Es la única que he visto acá en Viña y está en una sola tienda. Pero todavía no me la pordré comprar porque primero debo juntar el dinero para mi Shinai. En fin... Algún día.

Cariños,

パウリナ キツネ


	6. Chapter 6

剣心 no es mío.

**Capítulo 6**

_Día 6 (Segunda Cita)_

- ¡ENISHI!- el grito detuvo al hombre que ya estaba por tomar el elevador hasta su pieza. Llevaba 20 minutos en el Lobby y pensaba que la muchacha ya no aparecía.

- Enishi, espera…. Uf!… Uf!- Blanca no daba más, su cabello se había despeinado en la carrera y aunque se veía evidentemente cansada, estaba feliz de que Enishi no se hubiera ido.

- ¿Está bien, Blanca¿Le ocurrió algo?- Enishi intentó disimular su molestia. Por lo que veía, Blanca tenía una buena razón para haber llegado tarde.

- Lo siento mucho- fue lo primero que dijo cuando recuperó el aire- Un grupo de turistas simplemente no me dejaba en paz. Eran preguntas, tras preguntas. Sabía que llegaría tarde y esperaba que no fuera tanto. Lo lamento de verdad. No me gusta hacer esperar a la gente.

- No, soy yo el que se debe disculpar, Blanca- le dijo cambiando radicalmente el tono.

- Usted, Enishi… Usted no hizo nada malo.

- Sí, me iba… Y debí esperarla. Pero me comporté como un impaciente, sabiendo que su trabajo a veces, puede ser impredecible- y dicho todo esto, tomó la mano de Blanca y la besó dulcemente-

Blanca no pudo evitar sonrojarse… Le encantaba que Enishi la tratara como una princesa.

Ya arreglado todo el impasse con el retraso de Blanca. Enishi se alegró profundamente, cambiando radicalmente el ánimo… Tanto es así, que su risa estaba a flor de piel, era como si hubiese recordado la noche anterior y su compañía actual todo de golpe. Realmente, cualquiera que conociera a Enishi, sabría que verlo así era muy extraño.

- ¿Dónde me vas a llevar?- pregunté, sonriendo de nuevo. Estaba muy feliz de que no fuera un olvido de Blanca el que hubiese llegado tarde (la verdad, yo creí que ya no venía)

- Bien es un restorán que queda en Santiago Centro. Sé que te gustará mucho, sirven la mejor comida chilena que puedas probar en la región.

- Me gusta como suena… ¿Nos vamos?- le ofrecí el brazo. Ella estaba feliz y relajada. A pesar de que su cabello se había desarmado (quién sabe desde dónde venía corriendo) se veía hermosa. Casi como una aparición… Era un ángel… Y esa frase, para mí tiene más de un sentido.

- ¡Enishi!- me dijo ella de pronto- Debo contarle algo. En la calle vi un cartel anunciando un recital.

- ¿Un recital?- le pregunté intrigado. ¿Qué me podía interesar tanto?

- En el club de Jazz de Ñuñoa se van a presentar los Jazz Affair… Usted me habló de ellos¿no¿No es la banda de Aoshi y Kenshin?

La miré solamente, sin saber qué pensar. Realmente, no sabía si reaccionar con alegría o no ante la noticia. Es cierto que ya tenía muy superado gran parte de mi pasado, pero enfrentar a Aoshi y Kenshin, era muy distinto. No sé si estoy preparado.

- ¿Enishi, no le alegra la noticia?- me preguntó. De seguro había notado mi rostro.

- La verdad, me alegra… El problema, Blanca, no es ese, es que no sé si quiero verlos.

- Sí, entiendo- me respondió- Pero puede ser que su venida no sea una coincidencia. Tal vez el destino lo quiso así. Tal vez es la oportunidad para hablarles.

Su punto de vista, en cierto modo, era correcto. Tal vez era la oportunidad de hablarles y decirles que todo estaba bien. Miré a la muchacha… Dios, si ella hubiese aparecido antes en mi vida. Tal vez mis heridas ya habrían sanado. ¿Cuál es tu poder, Blanca¿Por qué me haces sentir tan vivo?

- ¿Sabes?- le dije mientras llegábamos al restorán- No es mala idea. Si se alojan en el hotel, les hablaré y les presentaré a la más bella muchacha que he conocido en todos estos años… A mi nueva novia.

Pude notar que el corazón de Blanca dio un respingo y ella se puso tan blanca como su nombre.

- ¿Novia¿Dijo usted novia?- Blanca tartamudeaba… y respiraba aceleradamente. En sólo dos citas y Enishi había decidido declararse. Por un lado, la tranquilizaba, todas sus dudas de disipaban _"Esto es en serio… Tal vez quiera quedarse acá... conmigo." _Sin embargo, por otro lado, sintió que las cosas iban muy rápido.

- Yo… eh… No sé qué decir, Enishi…- me dijo finalmente.

- Sólo diga que sí, Blanca. La verdad quiero que se quede conmigo. Usted es la persona más hermosa que he conocido desde que perdí a Tomoe. Quiero quedarme con usted y quiero que usted se quede conmigo.

¿Era un sueño? Si es que lo era… Blanca no quería despertar nunca más.

- Yo… Enishi… Yo… sí, acepto ser su novia.

La abracé con fuerza. Esas palabras me hicieron enteramente feliz.

- Te quiero, Blanca- le dije acercándome a uno de sus oídos- Te quiero desde el momento en que te vi.

Ella sólo me apretó con más fuerza.

* * *

OOOh, síííííí... Blanca y Enishi juntos. Me pregunto qué dirán los Jazz Affair cuando los vean. No se pierdan el próximo capítulo.

Agradezco a todas las chicas que me leen... Sigan dejando reviews.

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora #6_**

Espero no les haya parecido precipitado... Pero Enishi es así, impulsivo, su corazón maneja su vida y ahora con Blanca dueño de él, tenía que declararse pronto, era cuetión de tiempo.

Un adelanto: En el próximo capítulo, Kenshin y los suyos llegan al hotel Hyatt para alojarse. Jazz Affair tiene un nuevo miembro... ¿Quién es este misterioso Yahiko?

Mucha suerte!

パウリナ キツネ


	7. Chapter 7

剣心 no es mío.

**Capítulo 7**

_Día 7_

Al llegar al primer piso, ya que quería tomar mi desayuno en la terraza del hotel, me encontré con un revuelo inesperado. Periodistas de todos los medios abarrotaban el lobby. Parecía un circo.

- ¡Enishi!-la voz que me llamaba era la de Blanca- Buenos días, Enishi- su beso en mis labios era la mejor manera de empezar la mañana- Has visto cosa igual. Sólo ha estado así cuando Miguel Bosé vino…

- ¿Miguel Quién?- le pregunté… suponía que era alguien famoso, pero no sabía quién era.

- Lo lamento, es un cantante español…. Pero no sé por qué hay tanta prensa esta mañana. Espérame, voy a preguntarle a Clarita, en la recepción.

Yo por mientras, me entretenía observando lo que ocurría a mi alrededor. La mayoría de los periodistas se veían muy jóvenes, algunos daban la impresión de ser estudiantes de secundaria solamente. Realmente, era muy surrealista el cuadro.

- Enishi… Clarita me dijo que es por una banda que están acá. La mayoría de estos chicos (la prensa) son estudiantes en práctica que los han mandado para darles algo que hacer, ya que según Clarita, no es una banda famosa… ¿Enishi, no serán los Jazz Affair?

La sola idea me congeló la sangre. No los había visto desde ese día de Navidad que fui a dejar las copias del disco, pero a Kenshin y a Kaoru, no los veía desde mucho antes. Enfrentarlos no me asustaba, pero sí, me descontrolaba, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

- Le preguntaste en que habitación estarán.

- No me quiso decir. Dijo que era para evitar prensa amarilla. Creo que están muy acostumbrados a ser famosos en otros lados.

- Supongo que sí. En Japón son una sensación y creo que también en los círculos de Jazz de Estados Unidos.

- Ya veo… O sea, si son ellos, realmente se sentirán decepcionados de no ver fans.

- O muy aliviados.

Para bien o para mal, nuestras dudas quedaron disipadas pronto, cuando un van se estacionó en la entrada del Hotel y pude ver claramente una cabellera roja descender de ella… No había duda, eran los Jazz Affair… Eran Kenshin y Aoshi.

Los seguí con la mirada mientras ingresaban. Al principio pensé que podría evitar un contacto con ellos, pero me equivoqué, ya que Kenshin al fijar su vista en el mostrador de la recepción, se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí junto a Blanca. Su andar se congeló y Kaoru, que venía acompañándolo, me miró como si viera a un asesino. No los culpo. Les hice mucho daño en el pasado.

- ¿Te han reconocido, Enishi?- me preguntó Blanca con preocupación.

- Me temo que sí.

- Bueno, te prometiste a ti mismo que si venían y te los encontrabas, los enfrentarías, creo que es tu oportunidad.

Mis piernas no respondían ningún intento de avanzar hacia ellos. Ya en ese momento, Aoshi y el resto ya se habían detenido donde Kenshin seguía congelado. Ninguno de nosotros daba el primer paso. Finalmente fue Kaoru quien rompió el hielo.

- Enishi… ¿Tú acá? Nunca pensamos que habías dejado el Japón.

- Eran demasiados los malos recuerdos- le dije torpemente- ¿Cómo has estado?

- Muy bien… Muchas gracias.

- Por cierto, déjenme presentarles a mi novia, Blanca… Blanca, ellos son Kenshin, Kaoru y Aoshi, los chicos de los que te hablé.

- Es un placer.

Todos miraron con sorpresa. La palabra novia, la niña chilena a mi lado y ellos viendo que sonreía. Claro, nada de lo que estuvieran acostumbrados a ver de mi parte precisamente.

- Vaya…- dijo Aoshi- Veo que este país te ha hecho muy bien.

- Mejor de lo que crees- le respondí con una sonrisa- Así es que la gira se ha extendido a otros rincones por lo que veo.

- Sí- saltó Megumi, la manager- El sello sugirió aprovechar que es verano en Sudamérica y que aprovecháramos los muchos festivales que se ofrecen acá. Luego de muchos trámites… Acá nos tienes ¿Y tú¿Qué te trajo a tan lejano país?

Miré a Blanca antes de responder. Iba a decir que Tomoe lo había hecho, que el destino lo había hecho, pero sonaba a una locura…

- La suerte- dije finalmente.

- Enishi…- dijo por fin Kenshin- Es muy bueno verte así.

Y como guiado por un impulso, lo abracé como a un hermano. Era la primera vez en años que volvía a sentir a Kenshin como mi hermano, como cuando Tomoe vivía. Cuando todos los sueños estaban intactos.

- Lo lamento, amigo- le dije- Siento todo, todo lo que pasó, y todo lo que ha pasaod durante este tiempo.

Los ojos de Megumi estaban llenos de lágrimas. Era la única testigo de esa época tan negra, aunque fuera una niña… Aoshi, sonreía como nunca antes y también se uniá al abrazo. Kaoru, parecía en paz.

- Ha sido mucho el tiempo- dijo Aoshi, al cabo de unos minutos- Será mejor recuperarlo¿no les parece?

Todos sonreían… Todos sonreíamos.

- Muchachos- dijo de pronto Megumi secándose las lágrimas y abrazada por Sanosuke (me alegra que sigan juntos)- Debemos irnos. Los periodistas nos esperan.

- ¿Dónde te estás alojando?- preguntó Kenshin

- Estoy en el 230. Estaré ahí con Blanca esta tarde- le contesté y noté que la chica se respingaba ante la idea que no le había comunicado.

- Entonces te buscaremos allá- dijo Sanosuke- Supongo que ya conoces buenos restoranes acá.

- Sí… Hay un Sushi House que les va a encantar.

- Bien….Ahora vamos- les ordenó Megumi- Nos vemos Enishi.

- Hasta luego.

Sólo en ese momento noté a un chico nuevo con la banda… ¡No estaba Soujiro!

- Enishi….

- Sí, sí…- dije volviendo ala realidad- Ven… Vamos a tomar desayuno a mi habitación. ¿No tienes nada que hacer, verdad?

- No,sólo venía a verte hoy... Tengo día libre.

- ¡Perfecto!

Ella se sonrojó... Y yo le tomé su mano... Me gustaba que fuera así.

* * *

Bueno, bueno, parece que las heridas por fin se cierran... Veremos quéocurre en el próximo capítulo. Dejen reviews plis.

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora #7_**

Free Talk: En el Cartoon Network o en el Cable están censurando deliberadamente la sección Adult Swim. Para la gente de otros países, necesito confirmar qué ocurre y si es cosa del canal o de mi compañía de Cable. Esto no se quedará así, señores... NO A LA CENSURA!

Mucha Suerte!

パウリナ キツネ


	8. Chapter 8

剣心 no es mío.

**Capítulo 8**

_Día 7 (más tarde)_

El teléfono sonaba incesantemente en la habitación 230. Ni Enishi, ni Blanca se animaban a contestar. La mañana había estado muy agitada para ellos dos y ahora en la calidez de la cama, con sus cuerpos desnudos, cansados y sudorosos, no había ánimo para nada… Ni siquiera para contestar el teléfono.

- Enishi- le dijo Blanca por fin, abrazando mi torso, con un contacto tibio y suave - Enishi, deben ser tus amigos… Mejor contestas.

- Mejor que me llamen después, ahora es mi tiempo contigo- le dije respondiendo su abrazo y jugando con su brazo desnudo- Además me has dejado muy cansado.

Era la verdad. Nunca habría esperado semejante fierecilla al llegar a la habitación. No había culpas. Aunque le gustaba disfrutar mis caricias, las iniciativas las tomaba ella y eso era dulce, casi como si lo hubiera estado buscando o deseando. Era la mujer perfecta para mí… Me pregunto si se querrá venir conmigo y completar mis viajes junto a mí. No puedo dejarla ir y no lo digo por la cama, lo digo porque realmente… Amo a esta mujer.

El teléfono volvió a sonar. Les había dicho que estaría aquí durante la mañana, así es que conociéndolos, en especial a Sanosuke, era mejor contestar y acabar con esto de una buena vez. Alargué mi mano hasta dar con el teléfono.

- ¿Diga?… Hola Sanosuke… ¿Ir a almorzar todos juntos dices?… Bueno, conozco un lugar con excelente comida japonesa y muy bien atendido… Que lleve a Blanca… ¡Hombre, no sería de otra manera, claro que se viene conmigo… ¿En 20 más?… ¿No puede ser en media hora mejor?… Es que estoy un poco ocupado ahora… Sabía que entenderías… Nos vemos.

- ¿Quién era, Enishi?- me preguntó Blanca toda remolona.

- Sanosuke. Nos han invitado a almorzar y tenemos media hora. Mejor nos levantamos.

- Buena idea- la muchacha se paró para ir al baño. Su cuerpo era una delicia. Una verdadera obra de arte para mirar. No lo podía comparar con nada que hubiese visto antes…

- Eres hermosa¿lo sabías?- ella sólo sonrió y entró al baño. Fue ahí cuando tuve la idea y decidí seguirla… Una ducha juntos. No añadiré nada más, excepto que es un placer del cual no deberían privarse cuando se trata del ser amado.

Media hora después (llegamos a tiempo a pesar de todo), nos reuníamos con los chicos en el lobby.

- ¿Todos listos?- preguntó Sanosuke con impaciencia- Me muero de hambre.

- Siempre te mueres de hambre- le dijo el chico nuevo a Sanosuke. Eso me hizo recordar que Soujiro no estaba ahí.

Me acerqué a Kenshin y decidí que lo mejor era preguntar…

- Kenshin… No he visto a Soujiro…¿Se fue de la banda?- era una pregunta normal, al fin y al cabo, muchas veces ocurría, pero el show debía continuar. Sin embargo, cuando vi el rostro de Kenshin, me imaginé que no era algo que se hubiera planeado así.

Ya habíamos empezado a caminar al restorán, cuando Kenshin decidió contestar a mi pregunta.

- Ocurrió un mes después de que te fuiste Enishi. ¿Recuerdas que Soujiro tenía un taller mecánico en su casa? Era su pasión paralela a la música.

- Sí- mentí. Cuando tomé a los Jazz Affair como manager, en realidad poco y nada me importaba lo que hacían.

- Bueno, el consiguió trasladar su taller a Tokyo e instalarlo en un galpón que había arrendado con el dinero que nos reportaba el disco. Estaba muy feliz porque podía seguir trabajando en sus dos pasiones. Contrató a un ayudante para cuando el no estuviera o estuviéramos en gira… Así es que todo estaba bien. Al menos lo que duró…- su mirada se tornó sombría en este punto. Intuía en lo que terminaría esta historia, pero la realidad me golpeó más duro aún.

- ¿Kenshin… Qué pasó con Soujiro?- de verdad me sentía mal de ver a mi re encontrado amigo así. En ese momento Aoshi se unía a nosotros y al ver de lo que hablábamos tomó la palabra.

- Fue una de esas tantas mañanas libres que teníamos. Soujiro, como siempre fue a su taller a trabajar. Pero algo salió mal. Parece que uno de los tornos o algo así estaba en mal estado… El asunto es que… El asunto es que explotó- dijo al fin- y Soujiro perdió un brazo en esa explosión.

- Cuando nos llamaron para avisarnos- prosiguió Kenshin, antes de que pudiera reaccionar- ninguno de nosotros quería creer que era verdad. Soujiro había sido nuestro amigo y compañero durante muchos años y ahora…. ¡Fue horrible!- su mirada, que siempre había tenido ese color indefinido se tornó negra. Realmente le dolía lo que le había ocurrido a su amigo, pero pronto descubrí que no era todo.

- En el hospital- siguió Aoshi, al ver que Kenshin ya no podía hablar- nos dijeron que nada se podía hacer y que Soujiro había perdido el brazo para siempre y que era un milagro que estuviera vivo, porque la sangre que perdió hasta que lo encontraron había sido realmente mucho. De hecho, todos donamos sangre ese día…. Y esperamos y rezamos para que volviera a despertar.

- Chicos- les dije yo cuando pude reaccionar y digerir todo lo que me estaban contando- No es necesario que sigan. Ya entiendo por qué está este niño acá con ustedes.

- El show tenía que continuar, Enishi…- me dijo de pronto Megumi- Yahiko entró a la banda porque habían fechas que cumplir y porque Soujiro jamás se recuperaría… De hecho, aunque sus heridas están sanando, su corazón nunca podrá recobrarse de ese golpe. Ya no puede hacer más música… Nunca más- las lágrimas asomaban con tristeza de sus ojos. Era comprensible, incluso yo me sentía golpeado por un camión.

- Así es que este niño, Yahiko lo consiguió el sello.

- No… Es un amigo de un hermano de Sanosuke- dijo Kenshin- Fuimos bien claros cuando dijimos que no queríamos un músico de sesión, sino alguien de nuestra confianza.

- Entiendo- la verdad comprendía el sentir de los chicos. Cuando murió Tomoe en ese accidente, yo simplemente no quería seguir adelante y aunque Aoshi intentó convencerme de que había que refundar la banda, comenzar de cero, no lo escuché. Era una acción muy valiente la de ellos. Tenían que seguir a pesar de que habían perdido a Soujiro.

- ¿Qué pasa, Enishi?- me preguntó Blanca, cuando llegábamos al restorán- No tienes buena cara.

- No, nada, Blanca. No te preocupes. Te lo contaré más tarde… Ahora es mejor ponerse alegres¿no?- le dije. Ella había estado conversando con Kaoru, por lo que, no había escuchado nada de lo de Soujiro, era mejor así, al menos por ahora. Para qué entristecerla. Además, parece que congeniaba muy bien con la novia de Kenshin.

- Sean bienvenidos. Soy Tsubame y hoy los atenderé. Pasen por acá- dijo la muchacha cuando llegamos. De pronto ella miró el grupo que éramos y se alegró de vernos… Pero, su visión se turbó cuando miró de frente a Yahiko. Parecía que se le había olvidado el mundo. Todos lo notamos… Yahiko le correspondió con una sonrisa, pero ella no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

- Hola… Soy Tsubame- dijo ella dirigiéndose expresamente al muchacho.

- Yo me llamo Yahiko¿Trabajas acá?

- Hai.

El flechazo había sido instantáneo.

* * *

Fue un capítulo un poco terrible, pero espero que haya disipado las dudas respecto de Soujiro... Al menos el final es bonito¿ne?

Sigan dejando Reviews!

* * *

_**Notas de la Autora #8:**_

Bueno, les puedo adelantar que queda muy poco para terminar esta historia. Espero que lo hayan pasado bien mientras la leían y perdonen el atraso de un día, pero ayer llegué muy tarde a mi casa y no tenía fuerzas para escribir.

Por mientras, les puedo contar que salí en un diario local de Viña del Mar... Lo que pasa es que fumo pipa y me fotografiaron en una reunión... Fue muy ridículo, pero un poquín de fama no le hace mal a nadie. (Jajajaja)

Mucha suerte!

パウリナ キツネ


	9. Chapter 9

剣心 no es mío.

**Capítulo 9**

_Día 8_

Blanca tenía que trabajar hoy, así es que el despertar fue realmente agradable… A su lado.

La idea a almorzar de ayer fue con once y cena incluida y luego terminamos en la habitación de Aoshi y Megumi (los hermanos decidieron alojarse juntos) tomando como no lo hacíamos en nuestros mejores años. Como nos tuvieron que echar del restorán, Yahiko invitó a Tsubame a unirse a nosotros y aunque la pequeña estaba un tanto intimidada por nosotros, su flechazo obvio por el nuevo baterista, fue más fuerte.

- ¿Enishi?- Blanca interrumpe mis recuerdos como una dulce ola que llega de pronto

- Dime, Blanca.

- Hoy me voy a desocupar tarde, como a eso de las 9 de la noche. Tengo que estar en un cóctel haciendo de traductora. No te preocupes por mí y por esperarme, nos encontramos en el club de jazz, llegaré directamente. ¿No te importa que invite a Gabriela?

Claro, como era de esperarse Kenshin me invitó a disfrutar de la presentación de esta noche y la de mañana. _"Como nuestro ex manager, tienes ese privilegio"_, me dijo entre risas y recuerdos.

- No hay problema, Blanca, pero recuerda que la presentación es a las 11 y 30 de la noche.

- No te preocupes, le pedí a un colega que me cubriera a partir de las 10 de la noche si es que el cóctel se extendía mucho.

- Te quiero. Buena suerte- le dije mientras se despedía de mi con un beso.

Blanca realmente era maravillosa. No podía pensar siquiera en separarme de ella.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer con Blanca cuando decidas continuar tu viaje?- me preguntó Aoshi en algún punto de la noche.

- Supongo que la invitaré a venir conmigo, amigo… Yo, yo estoy enamorado de ella y no sería capaz de dejarla atrás- le respondí. Había tomado mucho sake es cierto, pero estaba lo suficientemente lúcido como para darme cuenta de lo que decía y sobre todo, de lo que sentía.

- ¿Y ella estará de acuerdo?

Esa era una pregunta en la que no había pensado. Estaba tan seguro de que era no querría separarse de mí, que no pensé si ella aceptaría.

- Es un riesgo que tendré que correr.

La mañana estaba muy soleada y corría una brisa fresca que invitaba a salir de la habitación. Tomé uno de mis libros y me fui al sector de la piscina, pretendía pasar una mañana leyendo y aprovechando el sol del verano, pero no todos los planes son como queremos… Kenshin y Kaoru también aprovechaban el día, y me invitaron a unirme.

- Buenos días, Enishi- dijo dulcemente Kaoru, de pronto, cuando la vi con su traje de baño noté algo que no había visto antes… Una pequeña pancita.

- Kaoru tú….- No sabía si preguntar o no. ¿Y si sólo había engordado?

- Tengo tres meses ya, Enishi. Todavía no sabemos qué sexo tiene, pero tengo total convicción de que es niño y se llamará Kenji.

- Entonces debo felicitarlos por esto. Kenshin, va a ser un gran padre, te lo aseguro.

- Espero que tengas razón, Enishi.

- No le hagas caso, siempre se pone así cuando se da cuenta de la responsabilidad que significa un hijo.

- Pero es una maravillosa responsabilidad.

De pronto recordé a Tomoe y todas esas conversaciones que teníamos sobre tener hijos. Hace días que no pensaba en ella, casi desde que Blanca y yo… Fue la última vez que Tomoe se me apareció.

- Enishi… - dijo Kaoru un poco preocupada- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, sólo recordaba viejos tiempos.

- Ya veo… ¿La señorita Sakurako?

- Sí… Desde que estoy con Blanca no había pensado en ella, pero a veces la recuerdo, son flashes, pero son vívidos.

- Yo también la recuerdo a veces- dijo de pronto Kenshin- Sobre todo cuando me hablaba de lo feliz que era contigo.

- Ya, ya, pero no nos pongamos tristes en un día tan lindo- exclamó Kaoru sonriendo- Qué tal si vamos a nadar un poco.

- Vaya ustedes, yo me quedaré leyendo un libro.

- No seas aburrido, Enishi. Dios, has cambiado poco desde la secundaria- y mirando a Kaoru continuó- Siempre era el que se quedaba en la playa cuando había paseos o tomando sol en las piscinas. Siempre con un libro. Incluso Tomoe nunca pudo convencerlo de ir a nadar.

- Es que…- le revelaría mi secreto mejor guardado a Kenshin- Yo…

Kaoru, que es más rápida se dio cuenta de a dónde iban mis palabras.

- Enishi no sabe nadar, amor.

Kenshin apenas se creía lo que acababa de oír… O sea, todos estos años no es falta de ganas…

- Sí, no sé nadar. Vergonzoso¿verdad?

- Bueno, amigo, no me esperaba eso. Pero ven… Te enseñaremos.

- No seas ridículo, Kenshin. ¿Qué voy a parecer a mis 28 años intentando aprender a nadar?

Nos reímos mucho. Al final convencí a Kaoru y Kenshin de que yo los miraría desde la orilla y leería mi libro. Así se me fue la mañana completa y decidimos ir a almorzar juntos al restorán japonés, antes de que Kenshin y Kaoru partieran al ensayo general.

Durante la tarde, me quedé en la habitación, demasiado sol tampoco es recomendable para la salud del cuerpo, así es que pagué una película en el Pay Per View y me quedé ahí hasta las 8 de la noche. Casi no le puse atención al filme, pensando en lo que me había dicho Aoshi… Lo recordé de pronto. Sin embargo, debía enfrentarlo y había decidido preguntarle a Blanca esta noche si quería venir conmigo… Si quería estar conmigo… Si quería casarse conmigo.

* * *

Bueno, bueno... aparentemente el amor nos juega malas pasadas. ¿Qué dirá Blanca de todo esto¿Aceptará? No se pierda el penúltimo capítulo de los Viajes de Enishi. Y deje su review... Su comentario es mi sueldo.

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora #9_**

Free talk: Bueno, hablé con la gente de VTR y el Adult Swim lo cambian de frecuencia (creo que al canal 53) Por un lado bien, pero por otro lado pésimo... Igual fomentan la irresponsabilidad de los padres que permiten que sus hijos se queden hasta la hora del pepinillo levantados viendo TV. Cuidar su cuerpo y dormir las horas indicadas no es un asunto de ser bacán, sino de aprender a responsabilizarse de los actos y sus consecuencias. En fin... bla bla bla al viento no más.

Sobre mi original... Aunque va lento (voy recién en el capítulo 4) está sólido y creo que ya he conseguido un dibujante para convertir la historia en una novela gráfica. Sería guay, no creen?

Mucha Suerte!

パウリナ キツネ


	10. Chapter 10

剣心 no es mío.

**Capítulo 10**

_Día 8 (noche de la tocata)_

- ¡Por aquí, Gaby!- gritó Blanca a su amiga cuando apareció en el Club de Jazz.

- Pensé que no llegaba- respondió ella cuando llegó a la mesa- Esos clientes realmente eran un desastre en comunicaciones. ¡Hola, Enishi!

- Buenas noches, señorita Gabriela- dije un tanto nervioso. Durante el resto del día, me había encargado de preguntar por una buena joyería para comprar un anillo y sin querer Gabriela me había descubierto, por lo que temía que se le fuera a escapar de sus labios, puesto que su entusiasmo era demasiado evidente.

- ¿Por qué estás tan contenta, Gaby?- preguntó Blanca, un poco intrigada, era normal que su amiga siempre fuera en exceso alegre, pero ahora literalmente parecía que se hubiese comido un payaso.

- No, por nada en especial, amiga. Lo que pasa es que por primera vez voy a ver a los amigos de Enishi y me intrigan y estoy algo nerviosa.

Eso último me ayudó a respirar un poco. Gabriela no se podía creer lo que yo iba a hacer al final de la velada y aunque juró que no iba a decir nada, sus miradas y codazos cómplices, podían delatarla.

- Enishi- me dijo de golpe- ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

- Sí, claro, Gabriela.

- Puedes ir a comprar unos tragos a la barra, hay algo que debo hablar con Blanca… ¡Cosas de chicas! No te preocupes- me dijo al ver mi cara de preocupación- nada que pueda delatarte.

- Ok. Veré que encuentro.

- No te demores.

Así, me paré de la mesa y partí a la barra rezando para que Gabriela no arruinada la sorpresa.

- Así es que andas con Enishi¿ah?- dijo Gabriela en un tono melódico molesto.

- Sí, bueno, es algo que pasó…- comenzó a explicar Blanca al ver que su amiga se dirigía directamente al maravilloso mundo de las bromas.

- Hey, hey… Te felicito. No pienses que tengo otra intención, te has encontrado un partido maravilloso y dispuesto a todo por ti.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó Blanca intrigada.

- ¡Nada, nada!- rió Gabriela misteriosa- Uno nota esas cosas…. En todo caso, qué pasará cuando él se quiera ir. Sabes que está de paso y pronto querrá seguir su camino.

- La verdad, no pienso en ello. Sólo espero que se le ocurra invitarme aunque sea a concluir su viaje… No tienes idea, Gaby, lo mucho que me he enamorado de él.

- Creo tener una idea.

Parecía que Gabriela no había hablado en el momento en que llegué con las cervezas (lo único que no he probado de Chile todavía) y cuando me sentaba apagaron las luces y le dieron la bienvenida a Jazz Affair.

Ahí estaban, Kenshin con su saxofón plateado que siempre llamaba la atención y Sanosuke, el bajista con su contrabajo eléctrico que era imponente.

- Guau! Mira ese contrabajo, Blanca- dijo Gabriela- Parece irreal.

- Sí…..

Al final de la noche, sólo quedamos los Jazz Affair e invitados, el dueño dejó que nos relajáramos aun rato, sobre todo a la banda y cerró las puertas con nosotros dentro.

- ¿Qué les ha parecido?- preguntó Sansa muy seguro de sí mismo.

- Oh, realmente ustedes se han superado mucho, en especial tú Sano- le dije mientras él me miraba como si quisiera matarme

- ¡Qué quieres decir!

- Nada, nada… Pero no recordaba que fueras tan bueno.

Todo el resto, incluido Aoshi simplemente no aguantaron el ataque de risa, mientras Sanosuke era molestado abiertamente por el nuevo miembro de la banda, Yahiko.

- Bueno, por fin hay alguien honesto que dice que no eres tan bueno- le dijo el muchacho a Sansa que en este momento tenía el rostro rojo de ira…

- ¡Y a ti quién te ha dado permiso para criticar mi bajo, baterista de segunda!- le dijo a Yahiko mientras lo estrangulaba.

Las risas siguieron hasta muy entrada la noche y nos dimos cuenta que era mejor retirarse. Jazz Affair tenía otra presentación la siguiente noche y había que dormir.

- Blanca- le dije a la chica cuando íbamos saliendo- Me gustaría que te quedaras conmigo esta noche.

Nunca le había pedido abiertamente que se quedara conmigo casi siempre era una especie de convención tácita, pero hoy era importante. Gabriela al despedirse de nosotros levantó los pulgares y desapareció en un taxi.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Blanca un poco cohibida.

- Nada… Creo que me está deseando suerte.

- ¿Suerte¿Por qué?

- Bueno… verás… He decidido continuar mis viajes por el mundo. He conocido bien Santiago y ahora quiero conocer otras partes de Chile y luego irme a Argentina.

El rostro de Blanca empalideció. Lo sabía… Sabía que no se tomaría bien todo esto, pero decidí seguir adelante.

- En dos días más reanudaré mi marcha.

- Bueno…- decía Blanca mientras intentaba no llorar- Yo sabía todo eso… Lo importante es que me recordarás cierto.

- Más que eso, Blanca- y extrayendo la pequeña cajita de terciopelo de mi bolsillo- me volteé- ¿Blanca, me acompañarías en este viaje como mi esposa?

Su bello rostro de ojos almendrados se iluminó como si una estrella hubiese brillado justo en su cara. No necesitaba una respuesta verbal, las lágrimas y la sonrisa me dijeron todo lo que quería saber…

* * *

Hola! Fue un finde de locos y lamento no haber actualizado antes... 

Agradezco vuestros comentarios

_**Kaoru-HIMURA 1**_: Me alegro que te gustara esta visión de Enishi.

**_gabyhyatt_**: pasa más seguido de lo que crees!

* * *

_**Notas de la Autora # 10**_

Mientras termino este cuanto (finaliza el próximo capítulo) he comenzado a escribir una nueva historia que espero poder subir pronto... Esta vez la ambientaré en un pasado alternativo y un género llamado Steampunk, no adelantaré más. Sólo espero que la lean y la disfruten mucho.

Mucha suerte!

パウリナ キツネ


	11. Chapter 11

剣心 no es mío.

**Capítulo 11**

_Día 10 _

- Pero¿de verdad?- dijo Gabriela sin poder creérselo.

- Por supuesto que de verdad. Yo ya no lo voy a necesitar y tú debes salir de la casa de tus padres… Toma mi departamento, está amoblado y el arriendo es barato- insistió Blanca, quien con unas escasas maletas a su haber y un bolso de mano, se despedía de su amiga en el departamento.

- Pero… ¿Cómo te haré llegar ese dinero?

- Lo pones en mi cuenta, ya hablé con los del banco y donde quiera que esté podré recurrir a ella… No te preocupes, ya me encargué de todo. Tú dedícate a seguir adelante con todo acá y anda a visitarme a Japón cuando puedas, te haré llegar la dirección cuando nos establezcamos con Enishi- la joven novia miró hacia el mostrador mientras Enishi le dedicaba una amable sonrisa.

- ¿Cuál es el destino ahora?

- Nos vamos a Chiloé y luego seguimos viaje a Bariloche… Después de eso, Enishi y yo iremos a Japón. Dice que tiene un trabajo perfecto para mí, porque no quiere que deje de trabajar- continuó Blanca- Dice que me conoció así y debo seguir así, las mujeres dueñas de casa el las encuentra lateras… Tú sabes.

- Oi, amiga, no puedo creer que te vas. Encontraste al hombre de tus sueños y en menos de un mes ya estás prometida para casarte y empezar una nueva vida… Promete que te cuidarás.

- Claro que sí… Además, el próximo año0 nos tendrás de vuelta. A Enishi le encantan Chile y quiere venir por lo menos una vez al año de aquí en adelante.

En los parlantes del aeropuerto, se comenzó a escuchar el llamado a abordar el vuelo al sur de Chile.

- Amor- dijo Enishi- ya nos llaman, será mejor ir a la entrada.

- Llama cuando llegues a Chiloé. ¿Cuántos días se quedarán?

- Unos 20 días de viaje antes de volver a Japón- dijo Blanca.

- Bien.

- Bien… Supongo que esta es la despedida.

- Así, parece amiga….- y en un apretado abrazo, ninguna de las chicas dijo nada. No era necesario. Aunque ambas estaban felices, no se pudieron evitar las lágrimas.

- No puedo creer que nos separamos.

- Tómalo como un hasta pronto, Gaby… Nos volveremos a ver, te lo prometo.

- Blanca, es hora de irnos- repitió Enishi, mientas se escuchaba el segundo llamado.

- Espero te guste el departamento. Puedes mudarte cuando desees.

- Te prometo que lo tendré muy lindo para cuando vengas a visitarme.

- Sé que sí- y con un beso en la mejilla, Blanca comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta de embarque. A su espalda quedaba el pasado y mientras contemplaba la luz del sol a través de los ventanales, se dio cuenta de lo que venía en su futuro. Enishi tomó dulcemente su mano, mientras una azafata chequeaba los pasajes y los bolsos de mano.

La vida sonreía sinceramente a la nueva pareja y mientas abordaban el avión, sabían el uno y el otro que la nueva aventura iba muy en serio. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Simplemente sonreírle a destino y seguir, ahora estaban juntos en el mundo y todo el dolor había por fin cicatrizado.

* * *

C'est finnie! (creo que lo escribí bien) Hemos llegado hasta el final de una historia, pero no se sientan tristes, hay más. Ahora estoy escribiendo un nuevo cuento que promete mucho. Steampunk Edo. Espero y les guste. 

Agradezco a todas por sus reviews y espero de todo corazón les haya gustado esta historia.

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora #10_**

Un día más y el fin de un nuevo cuento. La sensación de que has cumplido y concluido algo es muy contradictoria: Por un lado te sientes genial, cumpliste tus objetivos, por otro lado, te sientes triste, porque estás dejando partir un cuento... Cuando llega al final sientes que ya no te pertenece, ya no es tu historia, sino de quienes la van a leer y la van a compartir con otras personas.

Realmente, lo he pasado bien publicando estos cuentos... Y todavía hay más que ofrecer.

Mucha Suerte!

パウリナ キツネ


End file.
